


Eu Sou Sua Diversão Essa Noite

by MarineDynamite



Category: Sandy & Junior, Sandy & Junior (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineDynamite/pseuds/MarineDynamite
Summary: O que Patty Telles quer, Patty Telles consegue.E para que Patty consiga sua grande chance como atriz, Junior vai a extremos inimagináveis.





	Eu Sou Sua Diversão Essa Noite

**Author's Note:**

> Faz tempo que eu não posto aqui, então decidi compensar postando a primeira fanfic de Sandy & Junior nesse site--e possívelmente a primeira fanfic erótica de Sandy & Junior na história da internet!
> 
> Pra quem não sabe, esta história é baseada no universo do seriado (então não precisam se preocupar porque tecnicamente não é RPF!), mais especificamente no episódio "Agora Eu Sou Uma Estrela" da quarta temporada, no qual Junior e Patty fingem estar namorando para que Patty consiga um papel em uma novela. É que deu um fogo só de ver aqueles beijos deles na festa... Olha que o Junior beija bem, viu? Aí minha imaginação começou a andar por aí, e decidi escrever essa história, sobre o que teria acontecido no restante daquela noite, depois daqueles beijos. Vamos dizer que são coisas que a Globo não mostraria no domingo de tarde...
> 
> De qualquer forma, espero que gostem!

Até agora, tudo está ocorrendo como planejado. Patty, mantendo a impressão de que ela e Junior realmente estão juntos, está conseguindo chamar a atenção dos fotógrafos e jornalistas de plantão—desse jeito, já é meio caminho andado até sua carreira de atriz realmente decolar. Agora ela só precisa ficar coladinha com o Junior a noite toda e...

Peraí.

“Quê isso, Junior?!” ela o reprimende, ao ver olhando para uma loira que está por perto.

“Como ‘quê isso’, Patty?” Junior responde, tentando se justificar. “Tô numa festa, é pra me divertir, não é?”

Mas Patty não quer saber; nada pode interferir com os planos dela hoje, nem uma loirinha bombril descartável. “Só que _eu_ sou sua diversão essa noite, Junior! Nós somos _namorados_!”

Junior suspira, tentando controlar a amiga irritada. “Patty, isso é só teatro.”

Patty não fala nada em resposta. Apenas puxa Junior para junto dela e o tasca um intenso beijo, sem se importar com os flashes das câmeras ao redor deles; aliás, quanto mais fotos daquele momento, melhor. Ao término do beijo, Patty percebe que Junior está levemente corado. “Gostou da minha interpretação?” ela o pergunta.

Não é aparente em seu tom de voz, mas Patty teme que isso tenha assustado Junior, ao ponto de ele não querer mais participar do plano. Mas ela desconhece a sorte que tem. “Muito.” ele responde tranquilamente, com um leve sorriso. E aí...

“Agora vê se você gosta da minha!”

Ele se empolga e a puxa perto dele para que se beijem de novo, dessa vez de forma muito mais intensa do que a primeira. Patty há de admitir, Junior beija bem até demais—ela sente os lábios macios dele explorando minuciosamente cada canto dos dela, as mãos dele segurando-a firme contra seu corpo. Por um segundo, ela parece até sentir a língua dele percorrendo seus dentes. É como se os fotógrafos, ainda mais desesperados por cliques do suposto casal, não existissem ao redor deles.

Logo, o beijo termina, e Patty sente como se tivesse tido todo o fôlego sugado dela. Sua visão está embaçada, mas ela consegue ver, de relance, Junior movendo um braço em direção aos fotógrafos, como se estivesse os afastando. “Eu e minha mina precisamos de um pouco de espaço!” ela o ouve exclamar, “Já cansamos dessa festa!”

Gradualmente recuperando o fôlego, Patty sorri aliviada, mantendo seus braços ao redor de Junior enquanto eles se direcionam à saída. Com certeza aquele beijão havia sido o suficiente pra dar a ideia de que eles estavam mesmo juntos, não era? Logo, logo, os dois estariam estampando todos os jornais e capas de revistas de fofoca da cidade, senão do país, e Patty estaria consolidada como uma atriz de verdade. Com isso em mente, ela não hesitou em entrar no táxi junto a Junior, sentada coladinha com ele. “Então... É isso, não é?” ela murmura para ele, “Agora que somos um ‘casal’, podemos voltar pro condomínio e contar pra todo mundo que o plano deu certo.”

Porém, Junior a surpreende de novo. “Quem disse que estamos indo pro condomínio?” ele afirma, em um tom de voz provocante. “Você disse que seria minha diversão esta noite... Então cumpra com suas palavras, Patrícia. Porque agora tudo que eu quero...” Ele lentamente passa a língua pelos lábios e completa, “É te levar à loucura.”

Patty não sabe como responder; ela praticamente sente sua cara queimar, de tão corada que está. _M-Minha nossa..._ Ela pensa, tentando desviar o olhar. _Nunca desconfiei que o Junior poderia ser tão... Tão safado!_

Antes que ela perceba, o táxi já chegou a um motel, um dos melhores da região—pelo menos, é o que Junior havia lido sobre ele. Logo, os dois já estão em uma das suítes, mais uma vez se beijando loucamente, enquanto Junior segura Patty contra a parede. Desta vez, suas línguas já haviam se encontrado, entrelaçadas uma na outra, e seus corpos se esfregam um contra o outro intensamente. Sentindo o crescente volume na calça de Junior, Patty não tem mais dúvidas; ele estava com tesão demais pra se importar com qualquer outra coisa.

Não era exatamente isso que Patty estava esperando daquela noite, mas se ela estava naquela situação, ela tinha que aproveitar ao máximo. Passando as mãos pelo peito do rapaz, ela não hesita em desabotoar sua camisa com força, rapidamente a abrindo e a afastando para poder tocar no esculpido peitoral do jovem. Percebendo isso, Junior, ainda a beijando, leva-a para a cama, pairando em cima dela enquanto a deita. Finalmente, os lábios dos dois se separam de novo, e Junior dá uma leve gargalhada. Ela o vê se levantar, virar as costas para ela e começar a tirar a roupa, mostrando cada vez mais que não era mais aquele menino franzino dos tempos do CEMA. Ele havia crescido, florescido; estava com os ombros mais largos, os braços e as coxas maiores, mais definidos. Não era exatamente um homem – afinal, nem havia completado 18 anos e ainda tinha aquele jeito de menino brincalhão – mas já tinha um corpo de tirar o fôlego.

Junior sabe exatamente o efeito que está tendo em Patty, se aproximando dela e lentamente abaixando as alças de seu vestido. “Quem diria...” ele diz, novamente naquele tom provocante, cuidadosamente puxando o vestido para baixo. “A confiante Patty, se derretendo toda só por mim... E olha que nem comecei direito ainda!”

Em pouco tempo, o vestido e as roupas íntimas de Patty já estão esquecidas no chão do quarto, e Junior está com a cara enfiada entre as pernas da jovem, ouvindo a gemer enquanto saboreia ao máximo sua área mais íntima e sensível. Ele não a poupa; beija, lambe, chupa, e de vez em quando aproveita para olhar para ela com jeitinho de cachorrinho pidão, como se ainda não estivesse satisfeito. Ela, por outro lado, apenas suspira, geme, se contorce, segura-o pelos cabelos e puxa-o ainda mais perto, encorajando-o a continuar. Ela se arrepia ao sentir o nariz dele roçando em sua pele, a língua dele ao redor de seu clítoris; o nome dele se engasga na garganta dela em meio a seus gemidos. Se durante a festa era ela que estava no comando, agora ele havia tomado as rédeas de vez.

Sentindo que Patty já está molhada o suficiente, Junior para, se levanta, e desabotoa a calça, para se despir completamente para ela. Ofegante e com o membro completamente duro, ele sobe em cima dela e a beija de novo, deixando sua ereção roçar lentamente no monte de Vênus da jovem. Quando os lábios dele se afastam dos dela, ele tenta posicionar o membro direitinho na entrada de Patty, que aproveita para admirar sua forma nua, brilhando de suor, e imagina quantas garotas não fariam loucuras para estar no lugar dela. _Que homem o Junior se tornou... Se eu soubesse que ele ficaria tão gostoso, eu nem teria perseguido tanto o Gustavo..._

Em meio aos seus devaneios, Patty volta bruscamente à realidade ao sentir uma pressão entre suas pernas, e se depara com Junior mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto afunda seu membro rijo dentro dela. Segurando firme nos quadris da jovem, a ponto de parecer que vai deixar marcas, ele desliza mais e mais fundo, deixando escapar gemidos roucos, transbordando de prazer. Quando percebe que está completamente dentro dela, começa a estocar, em um ritmo constante, e cada estocada deixa Patty cada vez mais entorpecida de êxtase. Enquanto continua seus movimentos, Junior se aproxima de Patty e a abraça, deixando ela passar os dedos por suas costas enquanto ouve seus gemidos de perto. “J-Junior...” ela gagueja, sentindo os lábios do rapaz espalhando beijos por seu cangote. “Vai... C-Continua... Vai... Vai, gostoso...”

E ele vai sem hesitar, acelerando o ritmo pouco a pouco e fazendo Patty delirar cada vez mais. Já sem controle dos próprios impulsos, Patty passa uma mão pelas costas de Junior, e com a outra, segura-o pelos cabelos, deixando seus olhos revirarem de tanto prazer que estava sentindo. Ela nem sabe mais o que pensar, apenas sentindo os seus músculos íntimos se contraindo e apertando aquele grosso membro que se movia tão rapidamente dentro dela, sentindo aqueles braços em torno dela, a respiração ofegante dele... Nunca ela imaginou que eles estariam naquela situação, mas cá estão, se rendendo à luxúria e ao prazer carnal.

“P-Patty!!” Junior arfa de repente, estocando com mais força, em um ritmo mais _staccato_. “N-Não sei—Se vou aguentar—!! Eu—eu vou go—Goz—!!”

Patty sabe exatamente o que ele quer dizer, principalmente porque também sente que ela mesma está próxima do ápice. “Junior... Junior... Ju—” Quando menos espera, ela paraliza e sente tudo ao redor deles embaçar, soltando um alto gemido e se deixando levar pelo intenso orgasmo que a atinge. E enquanto ela se recupera, suspirando gentilmente, Junior continua, mais e mais rápido, mais e mais forte, começando a se afastar ligeiramente dela.

E eis que ele finalmente chega ao ápice. Joga a cabeça para trás, arqueia as costas, deixa soar um gemido quase animalístico. Espalha seu sêmen dentro de Patty, enquanto proporciona a ela uma visão mais do que nítida de seus músculos perfeitamente esculpidos, completamente molhados de suor. É algo quase paradisíaco, e tanto ele quanto Patty aproveitam cada segundo do momento.

Ele ainda está tremendo quando a onda do orgasmo passa e ele consegue deslizar para fora, ainda com um pouco de sêmen saindo. Ao sair a última gota, ele suspira e deita ao lado de Patty na cama, recuperando o fôlego com ela. “Isso...” ele diz, “Vou ter que admitir... Foi muito mais do que eu esperava.”

Uma pausa.

Ele vira de lado e dá uma leve risada. “Pelo menos você vai ter o que dizer caso perguntem sobre nossa vida íntima.”

Patty apenas murmura em acordo. “Que você é um monstro na cama, não se esqueça disso.” ela o elogia, dando a ele uma piscadela.

Visivelmente lisonjeado, Junior coça a nuca e se levanta, indo em direção ao banheiro da suíte—afinal, nunca se sabe o que pode surgir como consequência de uma noite espontânea de sexo selvagem. No caminho, pega seu celular e não perde tempo em discar o número da irmã. Com certeza ela deve estar preocupada. E de fato...

“Alô, Sandy?”

“_Ju! Onde vocês estão?! São quase três da manhã aqui! Que demora é essa?!_”

“Desculpa! É que eu e a Patty, bem... A gente decidiu se aventurar um pouco.”


End file.
